Hated Love
by ultimateroses
Summary: Yaoi!As Yusuke has his final battle with Sensui,the two find themselves in an akward position, literally! Now the two battle it out to find themselves and each other in an all out war of the roses!
1. Battling roses

Hated Love

Author: Zacura91 and Hellsing's servant

Disclaimer: We don't own any yyh stuff but I would like to claim the Tuguro brothers as our own (Muhahahahahah!)

Parings: Yuske x Sensui

Rating: R

Warnings: Contains yaoi (m/m relationships), strong language, sex, and first time. If you feel uncomfortable about reading this story, or you don't have the guts, then feel free and relieved that you have the opportunity of leaving now. Enjoy!

Summary: (Yaoi!) As Yuske has his final battle with Sensui; the two find themselves in an awkward position, literally! Now the two battle it out to find themselves and each other in an all out war of the roses!

Here it is…

Hated Love

"Damn you Sensui! Just die already!"

Yuske and Sensui were at the final stages of their battle. Every punch and kick directed toward Sensui was either blocked, dodged, or thrown back at Yuske ten times stronger. Being the twisted, class S creep that he was, Sensui kept intimidating Yuske to the point of no end.

"Arrgghhh! I'll kill you, you bastard!" Yuske implied.

"Talk is cheap Yuske, prove it" Sensui charged at him, his eyes burning into Yuske's.

Yuske felt a shiver all over his body. Despite his cold body, he charged forward as well.

"_I'm only gonna have one shot at this. If I can get him right above me I'll be able to fire my spirit gun without getting whacked in the head with his spirit ball. Wait. Maybe I can get under him instead and fire the gun from there. Yeah. It's worth a shot_."

"Here I go Sensui! Spirit…"

Yuske couldn't even finish his sentence. Somehow, Sensui had phased behind and grabbed Yuske's waist, knocking him off balance. Yuske lost his footing and fell backwards into his glowing opponent (class S demons glow a dim gold.)

"Owww, my head", Yuske moaned. He got his sense together and finally realized the situation he was in. Yuske had fallen on top of Sensui. Their bodies fitting together perfectly together, with Yuske's butt right on top of Sensui's '_manhood_'.

"Hey, get your dick out from under my ass ya pervert!" screamed Yuske.

Sensui, not really listening, was in his own little world at the time. He felt a weird, warm kind of feeling in his heart. Never did he feel anything but hate and anger toward his opponent. Ever! Oh well, this feeling felt good to him. Sensui sat up straight with Yuske still on his lap.

(Meanwhile)

"Huh, how long have they been sitting there in _that_ position? Kuwabara was looking at his best friend threw eyes that led to the different dimension that he was in.

"Hey, stalker boy, what's going on down there? Things look like they're  
getting interesting."

"You have one sick twisted mind Kuwabara, you bastard. Tell me, are all humans this sickening?"

"Shut up pip-squeak! Do you want take this outside?"

"Look around you idiot. Does it look like there's even an outside? Besides you don't even match half a quarter of my skills. I'd be wasting my time."

Itsuki interrupted Hiei and Kuwabara's little quarrel. "Excuse me mortal, I have a name mind you, and don't ask me; I haven't got a clue," he said calmly.

Inside, Itsuki was steaming with jealously, just looking at the two of them like that. Never had he felt so enraged towards Yuske. He actually could care less to what happened to him and the human's world. As long as he could stay close to Sensui, forever.

"I can't stand anymore of this", thought Itsuki. With that, he took control of the dimension shadow and willed them away from the over-lapping pair.

"Hey, man what happened to the freakish looking eyes? I can't see Yuske anymore", Kuwabara whined. He was getting a little too interested in the whole Yuske on Sensui's lap thing.

"I-I don't know", Itsuki lied. "Something must be wrong with my spirit energy or something. It's not channeling the fight anymore.

"What!" cried Kuwabara, Well do something. This fight reminds me of my favorite soap opera."

"Pathetic", said Hiei under his breath. Walking over to Kurama, who was watching the fight too, Hiei looked at his half-demon companion.

You know what's going on Kurama, do you not? Hiei knew something was going  
to happen. He could sense it.

"To tell the truth, I haven't the slightest idea what's going on, but it's quite disturbing." Kurama looked over towards Kuwabara, "But to some sick individuals who actually watch this kind of stuff, this is quite the amusing thing."

Hiei and Kurama stood calmly next to each other watching Itsuki trying to endure all the whining coming out of Kuwabara.

(Back at Sensui's lair)

"I said get OFF me ya damn demon!" roared Yuske.

Sensui wrapped his long arms around Yuske's waist once again. Trapping him in his embrace.

"You're so warm." Sensui turned Yuske around so they faced each other.

Still struggling, Yuske said in a pissed off voice, "Are you trying to molest me know! What kinda dirty fighting style is this?

"Heh, you're funny Yuske".

Unexpectedly, Sensui pressed his lips hard against Yuske's, forcing his tongue into Yuske's mouth exploring and tasting his warm cavern. Then, taking it a step further, Sensui began to tease him by letting his hands slip down Yuske's pants.

When Sensui broke the kiss, to his surprise, Yuske whimpered a little, giving him the sign that he did not want the kiss to end just yet.

"So you _do_ have feelings for me."

"What? Are you _insane_ Sensui," denied Yuske. "Just because you have the _sudden_ urge to become horny, doesn't mean you can come crying ta _me_!"

"I no longer see you struggling. Surly _that_ means something," True enough Yuske wasn't struggling anymore. He was just sitting there.

"You're all talk lover boy."

"LOVER BOY! You got a death wish or something! Don't make me get up from here Sensui!"

"Oh, we wouldn't want that, now would we?" Sensui whispered softly.

He started to move his hands around to the front of Yuske's pants, undoing the button and zipper. Gripping his balls, Sensui started to caress them. Yuske let out a low moan in response. He was loving every second of it.

"S-Stop. We're not supposed to be… _ahhhh_. Yuske couldn't control himself. He didn't mean to moan. It just, slipped out. Wrapping his arms around Sensui, he began kissing on his neck, getting caught up in the pleasure.

Both of them huffing and weasing, Sensui stepped it up some more.

"Ready to be fucked full of pleasure lover boy, he teased.

"Ahhhhh…Sensui…don't…uhhh…"

heh, heh,heh, I know I cut it off! What can you do? That's the art of suspense.

Read and review and maybe, just maybe we'll release the second chapter early. Your future chapies depend on you. Email me or Zacura91(contact me 2 get 2 her) to give us more ideas peace


	2. A Hero 's Demise

**(Author's note) Kay I first want to say I'm soooo sorry for taking so long to get chapter 2 in. What happened was that my computer had messed up my disk with my whole entire Chapter 2 on it. So I had to start all over. Thanks again for all the reviews, my buddy and I wouldn't be doing this without you. Oh and I highly recommend her story called 'Hero'. It's in the same category as my story kay? So check it out. It's actually pretty good. Thanks again for waiting, I've just been so lazy after my "mishap". Here it is…**

Chapter 2

A Hero's Demise

(Meanwhile)

"What! You mean you still can't get it to work yet!" Kuwabara was in an uproar. The rest of the gang (including Itzuki) were unable to see the fight for at least an hour and a half (considering if it was still a fight.).

"Sorry", Itzuki said in his best acting voice, "my spirit energy is weak at the moment, it seems that it needs time to regain its strength."

C'mon, you can't do anything now? Nothing?"

Itzuki shook his head.

Kuwabara frowned. He looked so disappointed; it was to the point that he looked a little disturbing. His face was that of a pouting 7 year olds as he stared at Itzuki as if to say; 'Try to regain your energy faster.'

Suddenly, an irritated Hiei spoke up. "Stop your barking Kuwabara, and maybe I'll consider giving you a dog treat."

"Hey, shrimp scampi, shut it!" Kuwabara rolled up his sleeves. " You're asking for a knuckle sandwich."

"Yummy."

Kurama gazed in amusement at his two companions from a distance. Moments later his gaze wandered off into the direction of the blue haired demon who seemed in deep thought.

"What's the matter? You seemed worried?" asked Kurama. Itzuki turned around to see the rose pink haired half demon at his side.

"…"

"I see..." Kurama stared deeply into Itzuki's eyes as if searching for an answer, one hand in his pocket, the other at his side.

Itzuki was burning up inside with anger and jealousy towards Yuske, and at that very moment, as his eyes met Kurama's, he just wanted to cry on his shoulder and open up to the half demon. But his face remained emotionless as he stared back.

"So you did weal away the image of the fight. Why?" Kurama waited quite anxiously for his reply.

"That's really none of your business is it?" But as he said it, the color from Itzuki's face drained. Kurama immediately knew the answer.

"Is it because the man you love-"

"Shut up!" Screamed Itzuki. He spun around angrily towards Kurama. With tears streaming down his face, Itzuki fled, deeper into the dimension.

Kurama watched in surprise, then, he smiled. A little cocky smile. As if he had gotten the exact answer he wanted (which he did). He began to spin around but to his surprise, something small and dressed in black stood in his path, watching the fleeing blue haired man. Kurama jumped a little in utter shock.

"Yes?" Kurama asked.

Hiei stared coldly at Kurama, unsure of what just happened. "What just happened?"

Kurama snickered, a little unsure himself. "I'm not even sure myself." Kurama smiled at the little demon. He liked the way that Hiei was looking at him. He had a confused and slightly troubled expression upon his face, giving Hiei a softer appearance. "It's nothing, really."

Hiei stared back at Kurama, he was not convinced.

(Back at Sensui's lair)

"Nnnahhh…Sensui…stop…" Yuske moaned as Sensui's warm saliva dribbled down his lips. Sensui didn't stop, he kissed him passionately again, running a hand through the spirit detective's dirty black hair, while his other hand repeatedly ran up and down Yuske's hardened cock.

Yuske moaned loudly, taking in every inch of the pleasure. "I-I need you now…uuhhhhh."

"Oh now you need me?" Sensui let go of Yuske and laid him on the dirt ground. "I thought you wanted me to stop?"

Yuske glared at the former detective impatiently. He wanted Sensui to take him right there and then. Fuck whatever he had said before. His mind was now driven by lust and the demon that hovered over him.

"Fuck me…now."

Sensui snickered at Yuske's stern tone, as if he was in control. The former detective cupped his soon to be lover's face in his hands and leaned down to claim his lips once again just to tease him, their tongues playing with each other. Both men moaned in utter pleasure, tasting each other and feeling their bodies. Sensui teasingly rubbed his hardened cock against Yuske's. Yuske moaned loudly. The electric sensation shooting through his entire body.

" If you don't take me now, I swear I'll cum all over your dick, making you miss your chance you bastard", Yuske threatened.

Sensui smiled and took the detective's throbbing member in his hands feeling it, groping it. He slowly moved down Yuske's firm body, leaving trails of wet kisses. Lustfully, Sensui kissed the tip of his lover's member. Licking the white oozing cum from his lover. Oh he tasted so sweet.

"I could just lap you up all day…"

"Stop…teasing…uhhh" The sensation was overwhelming. Yuske trusted his hips up, making Sensui take him in full.

"Ahhhh….Sensui!"

Suddenly, the class S demon stopped abruptly, leaving Yuske whimpering, wanting more.

Sensui sat up staring at the detective's naked body. So slim and inviting, he was built like him, just a little thinner. It took all of Sensui's strength to restrain himself from pouncing on the sexy body that lay before him right then and there.

"On your stomach detective."

Almost instantly, Yuske turned over obediently. Seductively, Sensui traced his spine with a wet finger. Yuske shivered at the very touch of the wet digit on his back. He felt his partner lay on his back, his huge length right between his ass. Sensui gave a cocky smile and placed his fingers in Yuske's open, drooling mouth. The detective sucked on them hard and wildly, leaving a nice coat of saliva on Sensui's digits.

"Don't worry," Sensui reassured. "It'll only hurt for a minute, my sexy virgin…"

Yuske screamed as Sensui entered him with his digits. It was like no pain he had ever felt, but he knew he was in good hands. The pain soon subsided as he began to loosen. Sensui kept adding fingers to prepare his little virgin to be taken.

Yuske groaned as the sensation soared through his body, a mixture of pleasure and pain. When Sensui took his fingers out Yuske's warm hole, the spirit detective whimpered at the sudden stop. But was soon taken back by Sensui's length slowly entering his warm body. He gasped loudly as the rush of pleasure rushed through his body.

"Sensui! Deeper…ohhh…damn it! Deeper!"

"Your too tight lover boy, relax, you'll loosen a little faster." Sensui's words made Yuske's relax, and the former detective penetrated deeper. At first he slowly pumped in and out, taking his time, then picked up the pace.

"Ahhhh…..Sensui, faster…" Yuske reached for his unfulfilled cock, but realized someone beat him to it.

Sensui pumping his hands up and down, Yuske couldn't hold it in anymore. "I'm gonna cum!"

Sensui's eyes widened in delight as his new lover cummed all over his hand. It was a beautiful sight, too much of a beautiful sight. He soon followed after and Sensui emptied his essence into his lover. Yuske bucked back into his partner. Both breathing heavily, they collapsed onto the dirt floor.

"Get off me bastard, your way heavy." Sensui snickered as he rolled off the man he had just made love to.

Slowly turning over, Yuske looked at the tall demon. Taking his lover's cum covered hands, he licked off the salty essence. Sensui helped with the cleaning of Yuske's stomach. Both men cleaned up with their tongues lapping up every last drop of each other.

Sensui grabbed Yuske by the hips and pulled him close, their cocks rubbing together. "You taste real good lover boy. I just want to lap up your essence all day." He looked down at the man he held in his arms, and realized he was sleeping. Sighing, the class S demon held his lover tightly in his arms.

"You are mine…forever."

(Meanwhile in Itzuki's layer)

"I am so fuckin' tired of sittin here! Where is that little blue haired demon? He's takin' us home right now!" Kuwabara was pissed. And Hiei being there didn't make things any better. Hiei and Kuwabara were left to bare each other while Kurama went searching for Itzuki. They both had been gone for a good hour now. Kuwabara was beginning to worry.

"Hey Kuwabara…" said Hiei.

"What?"

"Shut the hell up! I'm sick of your damn mouth. I swear every time I hear your voice it makes me want to puke. Quit complaining all the damn time and lets go find their asses."

Kuwabara was dumbstruck. He couldn't find the words to argue, much less say anything. He just nodded and followed the 4-foot demon.

Kurama kept a safe distance away from Itzuki. He knew if Itzuki saw him, he'd weal away the disturbing truth about Sensui and Yuske. Both men watched in horror as the two lovers slept in the other dimension.

"_Oh dear heaven…"_ Kurama thought.

Suddenly, Itzuki turned around. The pink haired demon gasped when the sight of the weeping demon emerged.

"…Kurama."

As fast as Kurama blinked, Itsuki had appeared right in front of him, their noses barley touching. After looking into Kurama's green eyes up close, he could no longer hold it in.

"Why?" Itzuki screamed. "I don't understand…I- I loved him….damn it!" Itzuki clinged to Kurama's clothes, his face buried in the pink-haired demon's chest.

Kurama just stared at Itzuki. He didn't know what to think, or what to say. As if on instinct, he wrapped the emotional demon in his arms, running his fingers through the long thick hair.

"It's okay…c'mon lets go back…"

"NO! I want to stay her, like this…forever."

Kurama's eyes widened, but then closed as a smiled. He hugged Itzuki tighter as he whispered in his ear.

"Okay…we'll stay like this, forever."

**Oh yea, you know it was worth the wait. Sorry about making the sex like 3 pages! But you guys know you loved it! Now, you all know chapie 3 won't cum (Hahaha…I know I spelled it dirty…) for like…eva, but don't worry, I'm working on it as I type!U know the drill. R&R and this time I'll consider given you a cookie! Cya space cowboys/ girls!**


	3. Bringing up the Bones

**(Author's Note) I know that this fan fiction has probably lost half of its fans due to the lack of attention I've been giving this particular story. Really there's no excuse that I've been absent from this story for about a year and some months. I truly apologize to the fans and hope to do better with future stories to come and the one I plan to finish in the NEAR future. I promise. (And I do keep them.)**

Chapter 3

"Just Dropping By…"

(Some Months Later…)

Yusuke gasped for breath as he collapsed back on his couch, opposite of his lover.

He and Sensui had been going at it for months now. Ever since there little…encounter, Sensui would show up at Yusuke's door rather frequently. The two knew it was risky, but didn't give much thought, their minds driven by lust alone.

But today, Sensui wasn't the one on the other side of the couch, it was Keiko, his now fiancée.

Yusuke didn't forget the promise he made to Keiko before he left that he would marry her when he returned. He fulfilled his promise…well half of it anyway.

Getting dressed, Keiko asked, "So why do want to postpone the marriage, again? Why can't we just stick to date Yusuke?" Keiko struggled to find her tank top as she walked around in her underwear and her pink shorts in one hand.

"Another case has come up and I have to cross over again, I don't know when I'll be back."

"Is it that Sensui character again? He seems to be causing a lot of problems lately."

"Yeah, tell me about it…" Yusuke mumbled.

Suddenly, the door knocked, startling both of them. Keiko quickly put on her shorts and threw on a white beater Yusuke had laying on the ground, while he threw back on his boxers.

"_Crap that better not be him…" _ The spirit detective looked back at his fiancée as if to ask her if she was dressed, she nodded. The knock came again.

"Yusuke, you in?" a familiar voice reassured him that it wasn't Sensui, but a friend of his.

"Kurama, what are you doing here?" Yusuke opened the door to his friend and detective partner of 2 years.

"I was in the neighborhood and decided to drop by, you free?" Kurama caught wind of the other precence in the room and looked over Yusuke's shoulder. He grinned and said, "Although I don't think you have time for me at the moment…hello there Keiko."

Keiko gave a warm smile as she waved at the pink hared demon. "Hi there Kurama."

Yusuke interupted. Actually I was just on my way out, you wanna come?"

Kurama looked sad eyed toward Keiko, then replied, "Yes."

The spirit detective threw on a plain white shirt, his blue jeans laying on the floor and kissed his fiancee on the forehead as he closed the door behind him. Leaving Keiko in the middle of the floor, sort of confused. She shook her head and contiuned her search for her top.

The two walked down the street, just coming out of the bakery. Kurama sighed as his mind began to race. Its been 3 months since then…maybe I should tell him what I know…"

Yusuke munched on a churro, completely unaware of Kurama's thoughts. "So how come I havent seen you in while, even Hiei's been around latley to just see what's up." Yusuke turned away from his half eaten food to face Kurama.

The fox demon avoided his gaze as he answered his question, but only half of it. "Been busy, crazy thing are starting to happen in the demon world."

"Since when are things aren't crazy in the demon world?" Yusuke retorically asked.

Kurama snickered, "I guess your right."

The two sat down at a local café outside, to catch up a little. It was hot and sunny, there seemed to be not a single cloud in the sky.

"Yusuke, I never got a chance to ask you how things went after we reunited outside the cave." _Good start_, Kurama thought.

"We didn't finish, he's still out there somewhere." Yusuke said without hesitation.

Kurama was shocked at the quick response. He atleast thought that the spirit detective was going to think about it for a moment. _He must of thought about it._ "You didn't finish?"

"Yeah, something came up and Sensui retreated just like that. Just left me there to wonder what the hell was up."

Of course Kurama knew the truth but he played along with the lie. "Well that's weird, but that wouldn't be the first time he's pulled something like that."

"Yeah your right."

The two sat in silence for a minute as Yusuke finished the rest of his Churro. When he balled up his trash and threw it under the table, the two got up to head back to Yusuke's apartment.

"Heard from Kuwabara latley?"

"Almost everyday, cant get rid of his anoyying ass." grumbled Yusuke.

Kurama conjured up a fake laugh. "But he is there for you when you need him, no?"

"Yeah, yeah…whateva…"

Suddenly, music began to play from Kurama's pocket. _"__…Then suddenly, my power and confidence start swelling up, magically erupt, and its all because of kindness that I feel from people I don't even know. Then suddenly, my intuition and my wisdom grow, and then I know, that most of all I sense compassions wield into strangers wherever I go, thank you for waking me up…" _

The music replayed again as Kurama starred at his phone's caller ID as he read the number on his screen, not recognizing the digits.

"Whoa, what kinda ringtone is that? Since when did you become so _in tuned with_ stuff like that?"

Kurama smiled as he opened his phone. "Kuwabara."

"Hello? Kurama? It's me, Itzuki. I need you to come by quickly; I have something I need to tell you…in person."

Kurama's face grew serious and hard. He quickly turned away from Yusuke. "Sorry Yusuke, something's come up, I'll talk to you later." That's all the fox demon said as he disappeared into the crowd of people.

"Huh?" Yusuke was left confused as he turned and headed back to his apartment alone. On his way there, Yusuke thought about the events that followed up to his present predicament. That one night, those few months ago. The spirit detective fantasized about the touch of his secret lover. There bodies moving in a rhythmic pattern with one another, the taste of his lover mouth on his. Just the thought made him want to do it all over again, even though, at the same time, he was sickened by his own acts…

**(Ending Credits) Well, I can't ask if it was worth the wait because I don't think any 1 chapter is worth the wait of a year and some change. But I think this one's pretty good. And I'm already working on chapter 4. And trust this won't take as long as Chapter 3. Wow, and it only took me 2 days to write this. And I was so worried when my computer crashed that I wouldn't be able to finish. All that worry and waiting for nothing. I sincerely apologize everyone. And thanks for the fans that stood by the story, I really appreciate it. Love yall!!!**


	4. Devious Planning

**(Author's Note) I think were getting back on track with this one. And not even 12 hours into the new arrival of Chapter 3, there was a review for the new chapter. It going smoothly, I can only hope for the best with this story, because its my favorite one.**

When Yusuke Urameshi reached his apartment door, he realized it was unlocked.

"_Damn Yusuke, you forgot to lock your door…" _

Irritated, the spirit detective walked in, kicked off his shoes, and slammed the door behind him, shaking the walls of the tiny apartment. "Keiko?" He called out.

"Took you long enough."

Yusuke turned his attention to his bedroom door, his stomach jumping into his throat.

"Sensui…" Yusuke tried to quickly regain his composure, not wanting him to see he was thrown off balance by the mere sight of his secret lover. He tried to keep himself busy by walking to the kitchen and opening the refrigerator to get something to eat; even though he wasn't even hungry.

"Hey there Lover boy." Shinobui Sensui moved to the smaller male, leaning on the counter.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Urameshi tried to sound calm as his mind raced with thoughts of what was about to come.

"Now why ask such a stupid question Yusuke."

The spirit detective looked around the room, no Keiko. "Where is she?" he asked as he took out a half eaten sandwich and laid it out on the counter, right in front of Sensui.

Sensui replied, "She left…right after you did actually. I saw you leave with Yoko, so I helped myself in. The two were face to face now, an inch barely apart from each other.

Yusuke blushed. "Yeah, well, way to close the –" The young detective was cut off by the touch of his lovers lips on his. The connection was breath taking. He wrapped his arms around Sensui neck, pressing his mouth hard against the warm flesh. Moving only as close as he counter would allow the divided bodies. Seeing that something was preventing them from moving any further, the joined lips parted slowly.

It always seemed awkward to Yusuke after him and Sensui broke a passionate kiss or finished having sex. The former detective would get up and leave or pull out a cigarette and say nothing as he inhaled the toxic smoke. Leaving Yusuke in silence or to take a shower. But today, Yusuke had something on his mind.

"Kurama"

"Huh?" Sensui raised an eyebrow, noticeably confused.

"Kurama." Yusuke repeated. "his name is Kurama. You called him Yoko remember? That's his true from, Kurama is his human form he was reborn into." The spirit detective took a bit into his sandwich.

Sensui smiled. "Right, Kurama." He grabbed Yusuke's wrist and bit off a piece of his sandwich.

(Meanwhile)

Itsuki impatiently tapped the back of his heel as he waited for his second party. He watched the blinding sun begin to hide behind the clouds from a glass window pane.

"What are you doing here?" It wasn't a really curious voice, like someone who was surprised; more like stern, almost warning like. "Your not suppose to be here." Kurama looked around the quiet library. Hardly anyone was there.

"I know, I know. I just wanted to talk to you." Itsuki snickered.

"Well, this is neither the time nor the place; we need to meet in secrecy."

"Why? I don't stand out that much do I?" The blue haired demon looked at himself, as if trying to find something wrong with him…he found nothing. "I blend in quit well don't you think?" His question was more rhetorical than responsive. Itsuki admired his loose fitting outfit her wore back home in the demon world, light blue shawl and pants set, with a green tie around his waist, and a burgundy shirt underneath it all.

Kurama took a seat across the table from his acquaintance. He had nothing to say. After all, he wasn't the one who called this little meeting. "Well?"

"A nice little quiet place the library is, we don't have many of these in the demon world…so many books." Itsuki admired the seemingly endless rows and rows of books on shelves after shelves. "All different colors, sizes," he took it all in at once. " you know, the say knowledge is one of the most powerful things to have as well as beautiful?" He turn to Kurama, smiling. The fox demon still said nothing. "Well, enough small talk, I called you for a reason…" Itsuki's calm, soft face instantly became serious.

Inside, Kurama suddenly became a little nervous. Itsuki could be a dangerous foe when provoked. He sat in silence.

"I'm going to tell him."

Kurama caught his breath and held it in, letting it out slowly. He wasn't surprised though.

"I want him to know I saw everything, that I know his little secret…" Itsuki's voice was a menacing whisper.

The pink hair heartthrob couldn't help but ask. "And this will accomplish what?" Yhe answer cam almost immediately.

"I want him to suffer…to have that sense of insecurity that someone knows, someone could expose him."

"Kurama didn't understand. "why are you telling me all this?" Again, he didn't wait long for his answer.

"I felt as though I needed to confess it to you, to get it off my chest. After all…"Itsuki leaned against the table and smiled whole heartily. " I think we have a sort of…connection, don't you think?"

The fox demon remembered the intimate embrace he had had those many months ago.

"_We'll stay like this…forever…" _

"Hmmm…forever, was it?"

Kurama's thoughts were interrupted. His eyes clicked back to reality, back on to Itsuki who was still smiling. "Yeah I know." He couldn't help but believe that the demon was right; he did feel something for him…but not in the Sensui Yusuke way. Was it pity, sorrow? It had pained Kurama to see Itsuki in such a state. Vulnerable. Weak. He felt compelled to do something, ever since, Kurama pained occasional visits when he was in the demon world. "Well, what do you want from me, my opinion?"

"That would me nice."

"If it gives you a sense of peace…I…I guess you should…"The uncertainty in Kurama's voice didn't seem to bother Itsuki at all.

"Then it's settled. Guess I'll be seeing you around then huh?"

The pink haired fox demon looked down at his watch, 3:00.

(Kuwabara's House)

"3:04" Hiei took his eyes off the black cat wall clock and circled the small kitchen table for the third time. It was weird to be in idiot Kuwabara's house.

"What are you so nervous for dude, relax."

Kuwabara came downstairs as he unbuttoned his school uniform to reveal a white tank top underneath. Opening the fridge, he took out two cokes and placed one on the table as while he held the other in his hand.

Hiei looked up, "I'm not nervous." He said flatly.

Completely ignoring his statement, Kuwabara flopped down in his chair. "Man, it's so friggin' hot in here!" He popped open his can and took big, long, gulps.

Hiei did the same.

"So…have you talked to Kurama?" The gang leader shifted his eyes to the ground.

"Of course I have." Said Hiei, in his calm manor, he crossed his arms. "You know, its really none of our business…it's not that big a deal."

Kuwabara sat up in his chair in a rush. "What're talking about? He's our friend; of course it's our business man!" He held his soda in both hands, starring at the bubbles that rose to the top. "This is nuts…"

"Oh would you stop your worrying, Kurama's old enough to be your great, great, great, great grandfather, I think he's capable of making his own decisions." Hiei closed his eyes as he frowned.

"How can you be so calm?!" You've known him longer than I have right? And you didn't know? This is gotta' creep you out."

"I'm sorry I don't spend quality time with Kurama sipping tea and discussing our love lives." Hiei struck back.

"Still, I cant believe it!" Kuwabara burst out. "Seeing him with that…freak! Touching and hugging." He stuck his tongue out, in disgust.

Hiei rolled his eyes at the sudden out burst. He didn't see the big deal in any of this. "So what are we gonna do about this?"

Kuwabara jumped out his chair and slammed down his hands. "Where gonna find out more!" the school boy threw his jacket up in the air, suddenly determined to get the bottom of the supposedly "mystery affair". "Just think," Kuwabara went on, "we could uncover a secret love between enemies!" Like Tony did with Marissa in "Sleeping with the Enemy." He was getting to over excited.

"Listen, this is not one of your soap operas Kuwabara, your talking about sneaking around into someone's life." Hiei crossed his arms as he headed for the door. Kuwabara followed.

"Since when did that ever bother you?" The carrot top flicked his nose with his thumb, chucking.

Hiei looked back and rolled his eyes. "Whatever." But he was right, it didn't.

The two walked out Kuwabara's house, one behind the other. Taking his white sleeveless shirt, Kuwabara wiped the accumulating sweat off his forehead.

"Man it's hot!"

(Author's Note) Hmmm…where are those to off to? Who knows? Anyway, be sure you'll see everyone come together real soon. And I plan to have more Sensui and Yusuke action in the next chapie mmkay? See ya space cowboys/girls!


	5. New Expierences

(Author's note) I'm doin' good

**(Author's note) I'm doin' good. I'm not getting as many reviews as when this story was alive but that's okay I was expecting that. Anyway, I'm done all the way up to chapter 6, it just takes time for me to upload and type all my stuff up, so they're done, I just gotta upload it. Okay? Oh, and I'm also goin back and revising chapter 1 and 2 so make sure to re read it if u want.**

Hated Love _New Experiences_

"Get out" Urameshi flung the 100 cotton pillow at his lover. It made contact on point at the back of his head. Still, Sensui continued to flick threw channels as he sat on the couch.

"Why should I?" Shinobu Sensui munched on a bowel of potato chips as he talked, only half listening to his lover.

"Cause your breathing her his wasting my air that's why!" Yusuke marched around in front of the T.V., in front of Sensui's favorite soap opera, blocking his view.

The former detective looked up, his full attention now on the sight of his beautiful lover; he could tell he was serious now. He sighed. "Okay, I'm listening."

"You know what time it is?" Yusuke asked, he pointed to the wall clock behind the T.V. "6:30. Keiko should be back any minute, she knows your face, you have to leave, now!"

Sensui rose from off the lavender leather. "She's not working 'till closing tonight?"

"What the hell do you care what time she works, don't worry about it!" Urameshi shouted. Rage marks were starting to appear on the young detective's face, he was getting impatient.

The class S detective couldn't help but laugh, casually walking toward his lover. "I love how you try to keep me locked out Urameshi…" Sensui grabbed Yusuke's face in the palm of his hand, inching his face closer and closer until the very breath of his words tickled the spirit detective's lips "How you don't want me to get to close…"

Sensui traced his tongue along side Yusuke's lips, leaving a faint trail of saliva. Urameshi moaned, leaving his mouth open, wanting more. Sensui dipped his tongue into the warm cavern, their lips connecting immediately after entry. As their tongues explored their insides, their hands also explored each other. Shinobu grabbed one of Urameshi's legs and propped it up on to his hip. Yusuke grabbed at the former spirit detective as his lover began to thrust himself slowly onto Urameshi's crotch, soon picking up speed; harder, faster.

"Just think, if you weren't wearing those tight jeans on your supple ass, I'd be taking you in full lover boy." Whispered Sensui as he bite into Yusuke's ear.

He winched, but paid no attention to the pain as his length hardened with every violent thrust, shaking the T.V and the wall behind them. "Uh, uh, uh…" Yusuke groaned in rhythm with the trusts of his lover.

Slowly, Shinobu let up, landing butterfly kisses on his neck and collarbone. He let out a breath; "Almost got carried away there…" he fixed himself up before opening the door. "Oh, and by the way," he said before closing the door, "it's called a dry fuck." Sensui snickered as he saw his way out.

Once again, he had left Yusuke alone, to dwell on the unfulfilled pleasure left in his pants.

"_God, I hate him…"_ Urameshi thought sarcastically, as he made his way to the kitchen This time, he was hungry.

Some time later, their was a click, followed by the doorknob turning and Keiko stepping through the door. "Yusuke?" she called.

"Yeah Keiko I'm home." He continued to stir his ramen noodles as his fiancée kissed him on the cheek. "So how was work?"

"I quit." Keiko said cheerfully.

"You what?" The spirit detective turned to his fiancée, his eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, ­I applied for another one today. I just couldn't stand where I was…" ­her words trailed off.

"Oh."

"Well, don't sound so upset," Keiko said sarcastically, "I'll find another job." The brunette dragged her bag into the bedroom to change clothes.

Yusuke dumped his ramen into a large red bowl. True, he was a little concerned, but not necessarily because Keiko was out of work. If she was out of work, that meant she she'd be at home more often, and if she was home more often, that leaves less time for Yusuke to be by "himself". ­ But he didn't think about it too much, instead, the spirit detective plopped down on his couch and flicked on the T.V.

"_I'll figure out something later…"_ he thought as he slurped up his chicken flavored ramen.

**Wow, another one! Man, I just keep poppin em out huh? Makin up for lost time I guess. Haha. Well, next chapie cummin up!**


End file.
